


Твой старший брат

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia





	Твой старший брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182476) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita). 



Я всегда хотел, чтобы мой старший брат был счастлив. Я хотел этого, сколько себя помнил. Хотел в детстве, когда мы сражались с ним на игрушечных мечах. И когда занимались любовью, став взрослыми – тоже хотел больше всего на свете.  
Вот и сегодня мое сердце рвется к нему навстречу, когда я вижу, как он старается держать себя в руках, чтобы ненароком не показать даже малейшую слабость, чтобы поддержать всех нас, помогая остальным спуститься с крутой горы и найти хорошее место для лагеря.  
Битва с гоблинами была жестокой и отняла все силы. Беспокойство за Торина терзало наши сердца до той самой минуты, пока он не сумел, наконец, подняться, исцеленный колдовством Гэндальфа, и не обнял Бильбо, назвав его одним из нас.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчу я на ухо Фили, присоединяясь к нему, сидящему чуть в стороне от остальной компании, и курящему трубку с закрытыми глазами. Я принес миску с похлебкой, но он лишь качает головой в ответ и отказывается от еды.  
\- Ты должен съесть хоть что-нибудь, - говорю я ему, отставляя еду в сторону. Я устраиваюсь у ствола дерева и слегка тяну Фили вперед, чтобы положить его голову к себе на колени. Он подчиняется.  
Я начинаю осторожно водить кончиками пальцев по лбу, пытаясь разгладить глубокие морщинки, пересекающие его. Фили вздыхает, закрывает глаза и протягивает мне свою трубку. Несколько мгновений я молча курю, скользя пальцами по его лицу, обводя дорогие моему сердцу прекрасные черты, медленно и осторожно. Начинаю со лба, затем провожу пальцем по вискам, бровям и опущенным подрагивающим векам, по щекам. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы осторожно коснуться губами кончика его носа, продолжая шептать: «Я люблю тебя». Мне кажется, что именно сегодня он должен слышать эти слова так часто, как только я смогу их произносить.  
Он нашаривает мою лучную перчатку, стаскивает ее с руки и вытягивает шею, медленно открывая глаза. Я вновь осторожно касаюсь кончиками пальцев его бороды и усов. Дыхание перехватывает, когда я вижу, как увлажняются его глаза. Кадык движется вверх и вниз, когда он судорожно сглатывает, не в силах сказать хоть что-либо.  
\- Брат, - я неловко наклоняюсь к нему и на мгновение замираю, невесомо касаясь его губ своими прежде, чем осмеливаюсь кончиком языка проникнуть глубже и по-настоящему поцеловать его.  
Он немного подается навстречу, и я откладываю недокуренную трубку в сторону, чтобы она не мешала мне убаюкивать Фили обеими руками. Внезапно его пальцы вцепляются мне в волосы, он начинает целовать меня жестко и отчаянно, язык вторгается в рот, исследуя его, как будто хочет что-то найти. Я позволяю ему делать все, что он хочет. Я пытаюсь успокоить Фили, противопоставив нежные касания своего языка его резким и судорожным, мягко поглаживая его усы указательным пальцем, затем провожу по мочке уха и глажу светлую гриву волос. Его рука пребольно вцепляется в мою, но я не обращаю на это внимания. Стараюсь быть нежным, успокаивающе гладя его по голове.  
С каждым следующим моим касанием ярость и отчаяние его поцелуя постепенно ослабевают, Фили потихоньку расслабляется, судорожные выдохи через нос становятся все тише и спокойнее. Я легонько улыбаюсь сквозь поцелуй, ненадолго отстраняюсь и провожу кончиком языка по его губам, глажу руку, лежащую на груди, и чувствую, как та поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.  
Фили прерывает поцелуй, и мы смотрим друг на друга. В лунном свете его голубые глаза напоминают темно-синий бархат. Он шепчет: «Прости меня», но я лишь качаю головой и вновь осторожно прикасаюсь пальцем к его бороде.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, брат. Я здесь, с тобой.  
В этот момент пустой желудок Фили внезапно напоминает о себе голодным бурчанием, и он смешно закатывает глаза.  
\- Я кое-что придумал, - стараясь воспользоваться внезапной переменой его настроения к лучшему, я легонько спихиваю брата с себя, устраивая поудобнее у ствола дерева. Фили безвольно позволяет проделывать с собой все, что мне надо, его тело совсем не оказывает сопротивления. Я снова беру миску с похлебкой и пристраиваю ее между его колен. Фили лишь усмехается, ловит одну из моих растрепавшихся прядей и заправляет за ухо, пока я проверяю, не слишком ли остыла похлебка. По счастью, она по-прежнему теплая, я набираю полную ложку и подношу к его губам. Фили нерешительно делает первый глоток. Я вижу удивление в его глазах, но смущенная улыбка становится чуть шире.  
Он съедает несколько ложек превосходного супа. Надо признаться, что из хоббита получился прекрасный повар. Вдруг я чувствую, как он пытается оттолкнуть мою руку, держащую ложку, и с беспокойством смотрю на него. Глаза старшего брата перестали улыбаться и вновь стали серьезными, и тревога сжимает мое сердце. Я пытаюсь ему что-то сказать, но Фили не слушает и перебивает.  
\- Это я должен кормить тебя, моего младшего брата, с ложечки, - голос Фили переполняют эмоции.  
Я слегка касаюсь его колена и мягко говорю:  
\- Больше уже не должен.  
И продолжаю:  
\- Фили, я ведь давно вырос, ты же и сам это знаешь.  
Он трясет головой, словно не хочет соглашаться с услышанным, отрицая правоту моих слов. Тогда я крепко беру его за подбородок и говорю со всей возможной серьезностью:  
\- Я могу сам позаботиться о себе, - к горлу подкатывает комок. – И о тебе тоже.  
Я отставляю миску в сторону и двумя руками касаюсь его лица. Борода покалывает ладони.  
\- Фили, позволь теперь я буду твоим старшим братом, когда ты будешь в этом нуждаться.  
Слова застревают у меня в горле, когда он смотрит на меня так беззащитно и уязвимо, и хватается своими руками за мои.  
Я вновь наклоняюсь к нему, чтобы поцеловать, стараясь вложить в этот поцелуй всю нежность, всю любовь и желание защитить его. Сначала Фили колеблется, затем судорожно притягивает к себе и, застонав мне в рот, наконец, сдается, позволяя себе расслабиться и принять мою помощь.  
На мгновение он прерывает поцелуй, чтобы вновь взглянуть мне в глаза. Я вижу в этом взгляде удивление и благодарность.  
\- Кили… Мой старший брат.  
Фили вздыхает и, похоже, в эти мгновения действительно чувствует себя младшим, утыкаясь носом в складки моего плаща и позволяя обнять себя еще крепче. Он хватается за меня, как утопающий, так сильно его руки смыкаются за моей спиной.  
\- Спасибо.  
Голос Фили звучит тихо-тихо. Я прижимаюсь щекой к светлым пушистым волосам, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, и легонько укачиваю его. Мы сидим так долго-долго, пока его дыхание не становится совсем ровным, и Фили не погружается в сон.


End file.
